ENDINGS
by RealTears
Summary: When it comes to the end what are the choices? Henry and Vicki think about the past, and have a surprising future.
1. Chapter 1

**ENDINGS**

Living day to day, the passing of years went unnoticed. Before the vampires had realized it centuries had passed. Inventions had come and gone. Space travel a reality. Some of their kind tried space travel and settled on different colonies. The transplanted vampires lived for two or three decades then died. Since no one knew of their presence in the colony, no one knew why they died. There were just over one hundred humans left on earth and only two vampires. Soon those remaining humans were scheduled to leave. The asteroid would hit earth's atmosphere within the next two weeks. All attempts to divert its course or blow it up in distant space failed. Scientists speculated as to the make up of this oversized rock being thrown at earth. Perhaps when things cooled down on the abused planet, a future team of scientists would be able to analyze the remains and come up with the answer. For now it was accepted that good old Terra was doomed and be thankful that there were so many human colonies all over the know universe.

Henry and Vicki had just completed their last meal of human blood. The ship was scheduled to leave in two days. The remaining humans had a final picnic. So did the vampires.

They were sitting out in the open under the bright night sky looking at stars and wondering which ones had colonies. Henry placed his arm around Vicki's waist and said, "How do you want to end?"

Vicki rested her head on his shoulder, "Some great choices we have. Waiting for the rock to hit, sitting in the sun, sneaking on a ship and postponing the inevitable. I'll leave the choice to you."

Henry looked out over the night sky. "Well we don't have to choose tonight." He kissed her saying, "Let's use the rest of this night for loving."

Vicki sighed, "That's the choice. Love each other until the end."


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Back

1

The sky held a million times million stars that twinkled in a dance that took eons to choreograph. Henry and Vicki watched them as the last of earth's humanity prepared to leave. Henry spoke first. "It's been fun. I have no regrets." Vicki rubbed her chin along Henry's shoulder, "None?" she asked in a quite voice.

Henry sat without saying anything for so long, Vicki thought he wasn't going to answer. He repositioned his arm so that her face was brought close to his. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss that made her toes curl and her middle burn with desire. She placed a hand on his chest, "We have been together for centuries and you can still cause every nerve to tremble with anticipation."

Henry kept his lips near hers as he said, "I don't regret the big things I've done. But there are some little things that I regret. Most of them involve you."

Vicki's breath took a hitch as she tried to remember what could have happened that caused Henry to have regrets. "Do you regret making me vampire?"

He stood and turned away, "That's one of the things I will never regret. No I wasn't always kind to you." He looked at the frenzy going on at the spaceport, "You remember. The time I left you. I regret that."

Vicki said, "Why remember that now?"

"Our world is ending, what better time to recall the past?"

Vicki pulled some of the grass that was growing beside the park bench. The caretakers had been gone for years and the park was going wild. Vicki thought that it was a shame such beauty would soon be lost. "You never told me the whole story. Why did you leave?"

Henry walked up the path for several paces, turned and faced Vicki, "Love. I left because of love, and I came back because of love."

* * *

They had been living like strangers for weeks. Vicki felt him drifting away from her. As soon as the evening started he would leave, and not get back until just before sun rise. Vicki tried all the womanly tricks to keep her man at home. The kisses and lovemaking became less frequesnt. There were no angry words exchanged. The bond was not breaking. They didn't try to kill one another, or snarl and snap when close to each other. They were just not together any more.

Henry stood outside their house watching as Vicki paced. He was not sure he could face her one more time. The guilt was ripping him apart. He met someone new and exciting. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She made him laugh. She offered him all her body's secrets. She new how to use that body to delight a man. He wanted her. He wanted to be with her forever. He was tired of Vicki. There were no secrets left. A hundred years with someone pretty much eliminated secrets. He took a deep breath and walked into their home and said, "I'm leaving. You can have everything. Here is an address you can send my clothes."

Vicki listened to the words, her mouth open, eyes wide. She tried to talk but no words came out. He started speaking again, "My love for you has changed. I can't pretend. It's more than time for us to go our separate ways." She didn't take the card from his hand. He placed it on the end table, turned and walked out. The door remained open as she stood watching his back as he increased the distance between them.

When she could move, she closed and bolted the door. She walked into the room they had shared for the last 20 years. She looked around and saw nothing. Her mind was numb. She was numb. Gone, like death, he was gone. There were no tears. She laid down across their bed and tried to remember how to breathe. It felt like each breath was her last. Her mind refused to think, her body refused to move, and her lungs burned until she took another breath. Dawn found her and flipped the switch that turned her off for the day.

Henry woke in the same strange place he had for the last week and reached out for his Vicki. She wasn't there. Her heart, her smell, her loving greeting were missing. What had he done? Why had he done it? Sasha. He had Sasha. He had made up his mind to approach the new love of his life about being vampire. Before he could do that he needed to be rid of Vicki. He had done that last week. He picked up the communicator and rang for Sasha. She answered on the second chime. "Oh Henry. I'm on my way to Greece. I'm marrying Alex. It's been fun, but honestly I much prefer sun and sea and lots of money. I know you have money, but you avoid sun and sea like the plague. I want my days and nights filled with fun. Take care Henry, it's been real." He yelled, "Wait, I need to see you." She heard and didn't break contact, "What is it?" Henry said, "What about us? What we have?" Her deep throaty laugh stimulated his desire, "Henry, I'm husband hunting. Alex as more to offer. You're good in bed, but he's a better bet. I told you, sun, sand, sea, and lots of money. Anyway you never spend the day with me. I want someone around the clock to be there for me. I've got to go."

He sat there looking at the communicator like it was a slug on his highly polished shoe. He wanted to talk to his Vicki. She knew him better than anyone in this world. He stopped himself from calling her on his communicator. He thought about his last words to her. She had not sent his stuff. That's it! He would go claim his things. Get in the door and make her take him back. He had been such a fool. Vicki never demanded anything from him. From the first she gave. She would die for him. She had proved that more than once. How could a centuries old vampire be so stupid?

Vicki spent the last week cleaning, sorting, and packing. She would be moving soon. Henry's things were gone. She took them to a charity. She would be damned before she sent him anything. Walk out on her would he. Well his mighty highness can kiss her hind ass. She didn't know if she hated him or loved him. Right now if he walked into this house she would slug him with all her strength and crush his neck with her foot. She came across the portrait of his father. Looking at it she got an evil grin and went to the kitchen for the biggest knife she had. She'd use the sword, but she wanted to be up close and personal when she finally did to that portrait what she had longed to do for a hundred years. The knife was gleaming as she reached back to take the first satisfying strike. A hand reached out and stopped hers. Henry snarled in her ear, "Don't you dare." She dropped the knife, kicked back and connected with Henry's crotch. As he doubled over she gave him an uppercut to the jaw that left him on his ass. She then kicked him in that same sore chin and had him lying flat with her foot on his throat, "You were saying?"

Henry lay very still and very sore. He had forgotten just how good she was in marshal arts. "I didn't receive my stuff. Thought I could come around and collect some things."

"You're clothes are gone. And just as soon as you leave, this picture will be history, just like your sorry ass. Get out of here, before I kill you." Her eyes silvered and her fangs gave no doubt to her mood.

Henry placed both hands on her ankle and slowly lifted her foot from his neck. "Will you let me talk?"

"Why should I? You made yourself very clear the last time we talked. What happened? Did she kick you out already?"

He wanted Vicki back in his life. If it took a large dose of humble pie to do it, he was more than willing to swallow. "I never got in. She decided to marry some rich Greek."

Vicki never expected to hear that from Henry. A woman chose someone else. He lost to another man. Oh boy this was going to be so much fun. She thought of making him beg, crawl on hands and knees. Revenge was hers for the asking, "What do you want from me?"

"My things?"

"All gone but for the sword and daddy." She felt all the love she ever had for him screaming to grab and hold him.

Henry pushed himself off the floor and stood before her with sad puppy dog eyes, "What do I have to do to be a part of your life?"

"Court me Henry. Old fashioned courting. Maybe starting with the kind of courting that was done in the century of your birth for one week. Then the style of each century until current times. No biting, no sex. Pure romance. Bring the love back into our lives. When your finished, I will give you my answer. Oh, your not living here while your courting me." Vicki nodded in satisfaction with the idea. She was going to have fun. He hurt her deeply. He needed to know that.

Henry looked into the eyes of the woman he loved more than life itself. He bowed low and spoke softly in the style of his father, the king, "If you would, I should like the honor of paying court to such a fair lady."

Vicki held out her hand, "You may. Let us walk in the garden and talk."

* * *

Vicki smiled remembering that time. He had shown her every courtesy. He was her constant companion. He shared moments of his past that were new to her ears. She gave him bits and pieces of herself that had been held back. A new stronger love was forged between them. For the entire courtship the only physical contact was a quick kiss on hand or cheek. This time it was with words they fell in love.

"Dear Vicki, our love has stood the test of time. Time is coming to an end, but our love will go on forever."

They shared a tender kiss under the stars. Each remaining kiss was very precious and not to be wasted.

_OK, I said I was quitting. I didn't lie. I quit for over a week. But stories keep coming to mind and I want to share them. Like them or leave them as you see fit._


	3. Chapter 3

Looking Back

2

Vicki stroked the cheek of the man she had loved forever. Soon it would end. But until then, they could enjoy every minute. "I was not always kind to you."

Henry smiled at the thought of the thousands of verbal jabs she had taken over their long lives. "Most of your cutting remarks were in fun. Some I deserved. I guess you are about to tell me something I don't already know."

It was Vicki's turn to stand and look off into the distance at the spaceport. The human ants were carrying valued possessions into the ship slated to leave.

"Henry I kept things from you until it was too late."

Henry smiled ruefully, "If you're referring to Mayah. I knew about you blocking many of her calls." He walked to where she was, "More than one of Jack's calls were lost too. It's strange when you start out in life you never imagine growing old. Then when you become an immortal you forget how fragile your own life really is. We didn't do either. We didn't grow old and we never took our lives or friends for granted. I found ways to keep in touch with Mayah without hurting you and I know you talked with Jack often. We mourned their passing alone. That was wrong. We should have turned to each other."

"We did turn to one another. Long hot nights making love, and passionate feeding. But that's not what I meant when I said I was not always kind to you. There are countless ways to hurt the ones we love. Some are done on purpose. Some come from neglect or thoughtlessness. I should have listened to you right at the beginning. So much of that first ugly year could have been avoided."

"I doubt that. Things happen for a reason. We needed to be tested. I learned a great deal from you that year. Women are not helpless creatures. I could be stood up to and challenged. You looked into my vampire face and was not intimidated. You held power over me. I fell hopelessly in love with a woman that would not yield to my will."

"After all these years I still can't look at that sword and not remember what I did to you."

"You saved my life. You were willing to die for me. No one ever did that before. I see the sword and I see a woman of character what was willing to fight for what she believed in. You always believed in me."

"My love. My Henry. I cheated on you. There was a human lover. It was before the time you left me. It lasted for almost two years when he found out what I was. He kept my secret, but he put himself in harm's way. He did every crazy thing he could think of until he was finally killed in a stupid stunt."

"Vicki, I knew about Jack. I was the one that encouraged you to feed with romantic passion. It was inevitable that you would find someone to love for more than just one meal. Vampires were human once. What makes us vampire doesn't keep us from being vulnerable to love's temptation. You stayed with me. I, on the other hand did walk out."

Vicki placed a hand on each side of the smile that melted her heart, "If we are going to spend the last few hours, talking let's find some happy memories."

Henry's eyes turned ebony and fangs elongated. He bit her then and wrapped them both in love. He took a taste of his love, his best friend. Then returned to human form. The kiss that followed echoed all the past kisses they had ever shared. "Happy memories Vicki. You go first."

"Okay. Your smile. I long to see you smile."

"Come on Vicki, there must be more than that. We had years together, surely there is more than my smiles."

"Why of course dear one. Me rescuing you from over zealous women."

"You never did."

"Oh yes I did. Remember our first trip to the opera when you introduced me as Victoria Fitzroy to the hungry females circling for a kill?"

"That. That was your first year as vampire. Come on do better than that." He was laughing and flashing his smile in her direction.

She sighed in satisfaction. And thought about their time at the Eclectic.

"Henry what is the theme for this month? I need to find music for the sound system. You haven't told me what to select." Vicki was in the back room looking at what must have been a thousand CDs lined up waiting for their turn to be heard.

Henry ran his hand through his hair. The supplies for the next theme were late. The store would have to be opened by the week-end. Customers learned the routine of the store and waited in line for what seemed like hours for the opening of each scheduled change.

"Vicki the shipment from Augustus didn't come. I have no idea what to do in its place. You're going to have to help me come up with an idea."

"How can that have happened?"

"Don't ask me." He went over to the desk and looked through the invoice papers hoping to figure out what happened. He found several papers stapled together including a memo to call Augustus and have him order the following items. He called out to Vicki, "Did you staple these papers together?"

"What papers? I don't go through that stuff. You must have done it. Let's give up for now. We're both hungry. I'm buying if you want to go out with me for dinner." She hoped he would say yes. She had a plan and needed him out of the Eclectic.

"We don't buy food. What are you talking about?" He was getting really angry.

"Just trying to have a little fun. Let's go across town. There's a new bar that might have something interesting clientèle."

He grumbled and went along with her plan. They did find a willing couple that shared a few laughs, some blood, and memories that would last the couple for a lifetime.

When they got back to the Eclectic every light was on. Henry pulled the car into the underground parking and all but flew into the back entrance of the store. He smelled the bodies, heard the heart beats, and was able to identify several. He walked in and heard several friends yell surprise. The store had been stocked with all the items he had ordered. His sketches and plans for the theme followed to the letter. He looked around with his mouth open as Vicki joined him. She kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday Henry. Everyone should have at least one surprise birthday party. This is yours." He looked around the room and saw people that meant the most to him. Augustus was here, so was his daughter that called him lover boy. Mayah with her peacock earrings stood holding up a drink. Roger and Greta were smiling holding the twins. There was a cut out life size picture of Christina and one of Xenethia each holding drinks. The cats had big bows around their necks. The entire staff of the store was there including some of the students from his art class.

The merry making lasted for the rest of the night. Henry greeted each guest, laughed and poured on the charm. By dawn all the people had left. Henry looked at his beloved Vicki, "You never cease to amaze me. Thank you. I haven't had a party in my honor since before I turned vampire."

Henry wore a ghost of a smile and sighed, "The Eclectic, that was fun. It was hard work, but fun. I wish we could have tried that again. Kiss me love." Another kiss, and another half hour had passed. It was moving fast now. Time had stood still for so long, now it was rushing toward its end.


	4. Chapter 4

**Looking Back**

**3**

There seemed to be less activity at the spaceport. Cargo vehicles pulled away and didn't return. Lights were being shut down throughout the complex.

Henry looked at Vicki and said, "It will be soon now. Let's talk about one more memory. What would you like to talk about?"

Vicki thought back over the centuries they had been together, "Cats. Our first cats. Xenethia left them at our place after a surprise visit."

"Ah yes. The oldest living vampire. Crap and Damn, I almost forgot about her. She tried to get vampires to raise cats and use them as a food source. It almost made sense. But picking fur from the teeth was such a pain. But we did love our cats."

"I don't think you ever got used to Mom cat washing your ears. She loved you. You were her baby. You got such a funny look on your face when she would start pawing at your knees. A resigned look, but you would pick her up and screwed up your face as she checked each ear. She did that until she died. We got up one evening and found her curled in a ball. Her breathing had stopped, but she looked so peaceful. We buried her in the garden of the house by the odd little town. How many years did we have her?"

"Almost twenty. But you were just as bad with baby. You would cook chicken or fish and hand feed him. I swear you spoiled that cat. Most of the time it wouldn't eat the kibble or canned stuff. It wanted mommy to cook for him. I hated the smell of food cooking in our house. You told me to shut up and deal."

"Yes, but I gave Mom cat her share. And I think on cooking nights, if I remember correctly I was extra nice to you in bed."

"In bed Vicki, you are always extra nice. It's been a good life old girl."

"Who are you calling old? You have five centuries over me old man. What happened to Mischief. We let her out last night. She didn't come home. I wonder if we will ever see her again."

Laughing they held tight and shared another time stopping kiss. So intent on their pleasure they didn't hear the hover craft until the spot light shown in their eyes. They heard a voice calling out, "Well Fitzroys are you coming or not. We don't have much time left. The ship is scheduled for lift off just after dawn."

Vicki's mouth fell open and Henry stood shielding his eyes from the light while trying to see who was talking.

A young man in space center uniform stepped in front of the light so that Henry could see. "Come on then. Get in. We can't leave you behind."

Henry spoke, "We aren't going. There's no place for us in your future."

"I beg to differ. It's all arranged."

Vicki shrugged. Henry shrugged in return, "Why not. Nothing much matters now."

They walked over to the craft that had its entrance ramp lowered. Henry stopped before the first step and asked, "Your name is?"

"Justin sir. I've been sent to fetch you. Please, there is not much time left." He pointed to the steps, waited and came in after them.

Henry asked, "You know what we are?"

Justin kept his eyes on the spaceship looming ever larger and laughed, "Vampires. The last vampires living on earth. Now you will be the first vampires living on a sweet little planet that looks and is just like earth. Humans are thriving there. Your existence has been monitored for the last hundred years. We voted and agreed that we want you. The whole planet is ready to welcome you. As for feeding on ship, anyone wearing a red band around the left upper arm is willing to share their blood with you. All that is asked of you is that you keep your famous vampire passion to yourselves."

Vicki and Henry were too stunned to comment as they were led into the ship and to their quarters.

Justin turned to leave them and said, "Your cat is in cryostasis until we land. Space travel is too hard on small animals."

"What about the sun? Our pattern of existence?"

"Not sure. After the first 8 hours of lift off you may wander around on this level. The main recreation facility is here. Your room is secure from the inside. No portholes or UV lamps on this level. So sunlight should not be a problem. As to others of your kind that went into space earlier, some died on other planets because of imbalances in natural elements. Some chose to go into cryostasis until more could be learned about vampires. Why do we want you? Because you are an important part of our history and legends. We may have to give up earth, but we don't have to give up our stories."

He turned and left them standing in the small cabin. When the door closed Vicki started laughing, "Oh no Henry, he followed us here." Henry turned to see what was so funny and fought to keep from choking on his own laughter as he said, "Well Pops who thought you would make it into space?" A very famous portrait of a very famous English king hung on the wall, and a sword encased in plastic was mounted below it.

The new world welcomed the old vampires. There came a time when both Henry and Vicki decided to raise a pair of new vampires. They remained true to their love for each other, but younger generations of vampires were needed if the race was to survive. No one or nothing could or would break the bond between Henry and Vicki.

_This little bit of nonsense now ends. _

_Other stories about our favorite vampires will follow as ideas develop. _


End file.
